


Just another day on the job

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Auror!Stiles, Don't copy to other sites, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Stiles goes out and does his job perfectly but love always finds a way. At least that's what they tell their daughter many years later.





	Just another day on the job

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking for prompts on Tumblr and an anon was kind enough to send me a request for a Sterek HP AU. Here's what came out of it.

Stiles was a professional. He’d completed his training to be an Auror in record time and with flying colors. He was the pride and joy of his father, when he wasn’t the bane of his existence and the threat to his heart condition. It changed depending on the day. Mostly the first. 

Point was, Stiles knew how to do his job. He knew how to investigate, follow leads and talk to witnesses and, by virtue of his half-blood status, he knew how to blend in with muggles perfectly well. That ability was the reason why he was invariably assigned to cleanup jobs, accompanying a team from the department of muggle worthy excuses to obliviate unfortunate muggles who bore witness to less than mundane happenstances.

No matter how tedious the job Stiles was a professional, a trained professional, which was why he wasn’t going to let himself be distracted by the perfect scruffy jaw of the man he was currently interviewing, or the obscene way his shirt clung to arms that had to be fake.

“I swear the ferret spoke to me,” he repeated once more, his green eyes darting around “and it was rude,” he added.

Stiles sighed, there had been a leak from the department of control and regulation of magical creatures and beasts and there were some interesting encounters happening all over London. But it was being contained. Stiles discreetly pulled out his wand and murmured _Obliviate _watching the man -Derek- lose his train of thought, his eyes glazing over and his jaw going slack.

“You saw a very interesting cat today,” Stiles started, the script nice and straightforward, “it was running away from a show, nothing more. It’s back with its owner now.” He kept his voice low and soothing, letting the suggestion settle. He’d done it a million times. “You returned it and then went on to finish your errands. You’ll forget about it. It wasn’t important,” he continued before flicking his wand and watching Derek’s eyes come back into focus. He nodded a little and went off on his way. Another job well done.

* * *

“But Daddy, how did you and Papa get together, then?” Stiles smiled running his fingers through his little girl’s hair.

“Yes, Daddy, how _did _you and Papa get together?” Derek doubled down from where he was, perched on the small bed on the opposite side of their daughter. The half-smile that made him fall in love plastered on his face, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Stiles glared at him before returning his attention to his baby’s wide brown eyes.

“Well, pumpkin, Daddy was so cute that Papa couldn’t forget him even after a perfectly cast obliviation,” he explained.

Serena gasped and looked up at Derek. “Is it true, Papa?” She asked, awed at the superior power of love over magic.

“Yes, baby. I couldn’t forget your Daddy’s face in a million years. And you got all of his good looks,” he replied, letting her snuggle with him for a moment before tucking her in and wishing her goodnight.

“You were too cute to forget? That’s what you went for?” Derek teased him as they settled on the couch for a bit of TV before turning in themselves

“What? It wasn’t that big of a stretch from the truth,” Stiles defended, tucking himself in the crook of Derek’s arm.

“That you were too busy ogling me to properly erase the memory of yourself from my mind?” Derek chuckled, kissing his forehead.

“You have no proof of that, for all you know it could have been the power of love that brought me back to Erica’s coffee shop and allowed you to recognize me,” Stiles argued.

Derek let it lie, there was no point arguing that one. Even with all the wonders that he was introduced to since marrying Stiles and finding out about actual magic, he still thought that nothing could be more powerful than what ran between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comments or come over to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/).


End file.
